A Day at The Paris Hotel
by bananasaurr25
Summary: The Hunger Games Characters finally get to meet the flock from Maximum Ride... :    ...Who's Tara? Who should Max end up with? ...A new family member? ... Where's Iggy? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger Games Meets With Maximum Ride … ch.1**

- _Enter. Setting is a five star hotel. Katniss and Peeta and Finnick are in the lounge talking to each other when Fang comes in. Fang is wearing a black leather jacket and has hair slicked back. He looks around and spots Katniss. He stares at her for a long time and looks away. There is a silent awkwardness that goes on for about ten minutes._

_- Max flies in with her flock and the door crumbles in an instant. She is wearing a beautiful red gown that makes her glow in the room. She brushes the debris off herself and glances at Fang in an angry way. Then Angel breaks the silence._

Angel: Hey everyone! When's the party starting?

Max: Soon sweetie. But we're a bit early so let's just hang out here for a while.

_-The flock takes a seat next to Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick._

Nudge: God. I am so freaking tired. _~she spreads out her wings and stretches her arms across the couch. Everyone is staring at her. Katniss and Peeta stare in awe. Finnick yawns instead and stares at her in confusion instead._

Peeta: No way. You guys have wings? So, that means you can fly right?

Max: Uh, yeah. We can also heal pretty fast…

Peeta: Oh, that's cool.

Katniss: Do you guys have any other powers?

Peeta: Yeah, do you?

Iggy: Well, Im blind but I have an awesome sense of direction. I think we all have our own amazing little powers, don't you think?

_-Iggy winks to the flock. Angel smiles, her dimples showing. Then everyone looks around at each other again._

Max: Am I like the only dressed up or what? _~she points to Katniss. _Where's your fancy gown?

Katniss: It's in the car, right, Peeta?

Peeta: Yeah, Katniss. Don't worry too much. And I thought you couldn't go to the party because you know, the baby's coming soon…

Finnick: What? Why did you guys not freaking tell me about a baby? Why?

Katniss: Peeta… I told you to not tell_. ~she looks worried and a fight breaks out between Finnick and Peeta. Finnick is insulting Peeta and Peeta is doing the same. It's hectic and chaotic._

_-People are beginning to stare. Fnag stands up and ends the fight before it gets any worse. He spreads out his wings and puts himself between Finnick and Peeta._

Finnick: Pfbbtt… ew. Your feather is inside my mouth! BLEGH.

_-He spits out the feathers and throws then at Fang's face. Fang turns red, he is angry._

Finnick: Watch out next time. I mean seriously…

Peeta: Oh, that was hilarious. ~he begins to laugh hysterically and rolls on the ground.~

Finnick: OH, shut up.

_-He sits down and faces the wall in silence. There is sudden awkwardness again. Max looks at Fang and is about to talk to him when the elevator doorbell rings and opens. A beautiful girl has exited and is wearing a strapless, lavender gown that comes right to her knees. She has her hair piled up messily and comes over the lounge. Max stares angrily._

Max: Well, have a seat, Max 2… _~she says sarcastically and gestures toward Katniss. But instead Max 2 sits next to Fang and shoots an evil look at Max._

Maya: My name's actually Maya, by the way. _~ she waves and then gives a satisfied smirk to Max and looks at Finnick.~_

Maya: OOH LA LAA, you got a girlfriend? You know, because Im free anytime! _~she winks and makes a "call me" gesture. Everyone laughs and Finnick smiles his charming prince smile.~_

Finnick: No, I actually don't. But you know, I'm a ladies man, knowing how everything goes… _~does Justin Beiber hair flip_

Finnick: That's why the ladies love me.

_-Everyone awkwardly laughs. While everyone is talking amongst themselves, Max spots Fang brushing a loose strand of hair away from Maya's forehead and smiles at her. Maya smiles back and playfully curl her hair with her finger. Max is furious and can't stand any of this crap that was going on between her and Fang. She storms out of the building and soars through the air. She feels that someone is watching her intently and turns around. It's Dylan._

Dylan: Hey Max, you okay? You seem a bit…angry.

_-He flies next to Max, but Max speeds up, wanting to be alone. She stops in midair and glares at Dylan. _

Max: Why don't you just get out of my life? Don't you have better things to do than follow me around like a stalker?

_-Dylan's facial expression drops and he looks hurt. He looks her in the eyes for a couple of seconds and looks away._

Dylan: I'm not just programmed to be with you, Max. I have a longing to be with you…and I actually want to spend all my eternity with YOU.

Max: Really. That…sounds so corny. Name three reasons why. NOW.

_-Dylan comes closer and begins to finger Max's hair and outlines Max's face with his finger slowly. Chills go down Max's body._

Dylan: Well, for starters you're beautiful. And you're confident in whatever you do…and… _he stops suddenly._

Dylan: I'm…I'm getting a bit distracted.

Max: Wait, distracted by what?

Dylan: The third reason is…this.

_-He gently lifts her head to his and kisses her. He strokes her hair soothingly. Then he whispers into her ear and says something that took Max's breath away; "I love you forever and ever Maximum Ride." Max suddenly breaks into tears which quickly turns into muffled sobs. She cries on Dylan's shoulder when she feels Dylan lifting his head up to stare at someone. That someone was Fang._

_-Fang suddenly grabs ahold of Dylan and punches him across the face. Dylan fights back, but is no match for Fang. Dylan's lips are bleeding. Then suddenly, Fang flies to Max, grabs ahold of her, and kisses her with all he has. Max tries to break away in anger. But Fang is holding her tight, so tight, she can hear his heartbeat thumping. Finally, she breaks away._

Max: I HATE YOU FANG! _She begins to start crying again and punch him pathetically. _I can't believe…YOU have the nerve to do that!

_-Then Max slaps Fang in mixed emotions and Fang looks away, his face flushed._

Fang: Why are you so mad at me, can't we just…just…

Max: What are you freaking talking about? You were the one who left the flock. You left me. I loved you! You were my best friend, don't you remember everything we've been through together? _–she is screaming and sobbing now.- _From the edges to certain death, we had each other's backs!

Fang:_ -holds Max up so that he can look her straight in the eye.- _Max… I do love you.

Max: NO. YOU. DON'T.

Fang: Yes.

Max: Then why did you leave?

Fang: Because… Dylan seemed the best for you.

**PLEASE COMMENT OR REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL :))))**

**GRACIAS TO ALL OF YOUU. **

**AND A BIG THANKS TO MY OTHER WRITER MOCKINGJAYFLYING**


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger Games Meets With Maximum Ride… Ch. 2

_-Enter. Setting is a tiny elegant restaurant with a rich kind of feeling to it. The tables are all made out of pure glass. Crowding three tables precisely are the flock, Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick. Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick are sitting at a table merrily talking to each other. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are sitting at one table crowding in and discussing something in hushed voices. Dylan is sitting on one side while Maya and Fang are sitting on the opposite side. There seems to be much tension between Dylan and Fang because they're staring each other down. Then Max comes in, her eyes still puffy and swollen from the crying. She has her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and is smiling forcefully._

Max: Well, aren't you guys going to eat? Because truth is, I'm STARVING.

Dylan: Me too. Let's go eat! The food looks delicious!

Max and Fang: I call dibs on the sushi!

_-They both stare at each other and Max looks away. Maya suddenly jumps up and runs to the sushi bar._

Maya: Not if I get there first! HA!

_-Max, Fang, and Maya all sprint for the sushi bar, each trying to beat the other. But Fang gets there first and shoves four sushi rolls into his mouth. His cheeks are bulging and he looks like he is dying. Max accidentally collides with Fang and falls into his arms. Fang holds her tight and shoves one sushi roll into Max's mouth. Max is smiling. But Maya jumps out of nowhere and "accidentally" pushes Max into the sushi bar. Max lands face first into the soybean sauce and wasabi bowl. Her dress is stained with soy sauce and she has bits of rice stuck in her hair. Maya begins to laugh hilariously and goes back to her table with a plate full of sushi. Everyone in the restaurant is staring at what is happening and Max is angry. Fang finally swallows what is in his mouth and tries to help. But, before he can get there, Dylan rushes in with a damp paper towel and gently pats the stains. Without notice, Nudge suddenly bursts into tears._

Nudge: MY DRESSSS! MY BANANA REPUBLIC DRESS THAT COST ME 364 DOLLARS! WHY?

_-She kneels towards the ground and rocks back and forth crying loudly. Angel comes over and pats her on the back._

Angel: Aww… Nudge. Don't cry please. I'm sure the stains will come out…

Peeta: Pssh, I doubt it. Those stains look like they won't come out with the stain remover 3000!

_-Finnick slaps him on the back of the head. Peeta turns around quickly and shouts._

Peeta: What'd you do that for? Ehh?

Finnick: Peeta, don't you have any common sense? I mean, why in the world would you tell a crying girl the truth? Are you out of your mind?

Katniss: Guys…the…

Finnick: Katniss, you stay out of this. I'm trying to teach Peeta about common sense and how he doesn't have ANY!

Katniss: But…the…

Peeta: BLAH. BLAH. BLAH. At least I'm an honest man. HA.

_-Finnick mocks Peeta in an annoying way and Peeta balls his hands into fists. He is about to punch Finnick right in the nose when there is a piercing scram from Katniss._

Maya: OH MY GOSH. Are you okay?

Katniss: Uhm…no. I…think the baby's coming. OH. CRAP. YUP. THE BABY'S COMING.

Maya: Well, what do I do? Do… I hold your hand for moral support or something?

_-Katniss screams again clutching her stomach tightly._

Peeta: GET OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE. MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO DELIVER A FREAKING BABY. I NEED TO TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL… PRONTO.

_-Max hurriedly comes over to Katniss with Fang. She looks around for Gazzy and calls him over._

Max: Hey Gazzy! Come over here quick!

Gazzy: Yo.

Max: We need those rubber gloves you bought for your explosion kit! NOW.

Gazzy: Uh…why?

Max: Just do it.

_-Gazzy comes over with the gloves and hands them to Max. Max puts them on and rushes over to Katniss. She helps Katniss to the girls bathroom where they have some privacy. Angel stands in front of the door to make sure no one goes in. More screams follow and then a faint wailing noise of a baby. Then there is the sound of running water. Max comes out with a bundle in her arms._

Max: It's a girl!

_-The flock crowds around Max and each take turns holding the baby and trying to think of names for the baby._

Iggy: Hmm… what about Elaine?

Max: Nah… what about Liz? I've always wanted to name my child that!

Angel: How about Katniss Jr.?

Nudge: Wow, that's the worst name I have heard yet. Here's a fantabulous name!

_-She breathes in._

Nudge: Michelle Angelina Jolie Jennifer Hanna Banana the… 3rd!

_-She beams smiling._

_-Everyone in the flock is staring at her like she's finally gone insane. Gazzy starts snickering._

Gazzy: Dude. Are you for real? I mean, what's up with the Angelina Jolie and the 3rd?

Nudge: Well, Angelina Jolie is my favorite actor yet, and the 3rd sounds so cool.

_-Suddenly Katniss comes over and smiles._

Katniss: I think that's a great idea! BRAVO.

_-The flock turns around at the same time except Nudge and scream out, NO. WAY._

Katniss: Oh, calm down guys. I think I'm going to name her… Tara. How does it sound?

Peeta: That's beautiful…

_-There is a moment of silence and now the baby has fallen asleep in Katniss' arms._

Fang: Katniss, you should go get some rest upstairs with Tara. Peeta could go with you. And everyone else should finish up eating and go to the dance afterwards? All right?

_-The flock and Maya are walking back towards the restaurant running to eat the remaining food. Meanwhile, Fang stays back and helps Max clean up. Max is covered with sweat and her hair is all over the place. Fang smiles and gently brushes her hair back behind her ears, so it wouldn't get in the way. Max looks away and stands up. Her dress is completely ruined, now with spots of blood stained on it. Fang looks at the dress and frowns._

Fang: Uh Max, you go on ahead. I need to go somewhere real quick.

Max: Where?

_-But, Fang has already flown out. Max walks slowly to the restaurant when Dylan swoops in and gives her a giant hug._

Dylan: C'mon, eat up! You're going to be dead tired when I dance with you! And I got you a little something, so don't go anywhere after dinner! Ok?

_-Dylan flies off leaving Max all alone. Max silently eats and is about to go to her room to change when she sees that Finnick isn't anywhere. Finnick has disappeared. _

End of Chapter 2…

WHAT HAPPENED TO FINNICK?

WHERE WAS FANG GOING?

FIND OUT IN CHAPTER THREE !

**AND PLEASE REVIEW :)) AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT! **

**...OR IF YOU DISLIKED IT AND WHY. **

**BECAUSE HONESTLY I DONT KNOW WHY ANYONE WOULD DISLIKE THIS. XDD**

**JKJK. THANKS TO MOCKINGJAYFLYING THE OTHER WRITER.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hunger Games Meets With Maximum Ride… Ch. 3

_-Enter. Setting is a beautiful ballroom. Shiny and mirror like chandeliers are glowing and hanging at the ceiling. There are waiters and waitresses serving little appetizers. Fang is waiting for someone. He is holding a stunning turquoise dress and is looking down at his watch. He looks to be in a hurry. Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees Angel and Nudge in matching dresses. The dresses are tight at the top and puffy and the bottom. Fang hurrily runs over to them._

Fang: Hey guys…did you see Max anywhere?

Angel: Yeah! She just changed out of her dress and is bumming out.

Nudge: Yeah, she told us that she's not going.

_-Then Angel sees a good looking waiter who's serving bon-bons and runs to him in less than ten seconds. Nudge follows, already in love. 3_

Nudge and Angel: OMG. JUST SO YUMMY.

Nudge: Angel, I'm sorry. But I called first dibs on the guy and he is totally mine.

_-Angel turns around confused._

Angel: Nudge, I was talking about the bon-bons, not the guy.

_-She continuously eyes the bon-bons and squirms around in her dress. They are starting to disappear…when…_

Angel: NOOOOO. MINE. MINE. IT'S ALL ABSOLUTELY MINE. YES. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

_-Angel suddenly puts as many bon-bons into her mouth at once and tries to chew fast. After the last bon-bon is gone, she gets the handkerchief from the shirt pocket of the waiter and vigorously wipes her mouth down. Then she folds the handkerchief back again and flashes the waiter a smile._

Angel: Thanks for the service. But next time, put a little more cream in the bon-bons.

_-She winks and walks away, whistling merrily. Nudge shoots a death glare and walks away. She sees the waiter still standing there and applies a fresh coat of lip gloss. Then she fluffs her hair and whips out her cellphone. She model- walks to the waiter confidently and flips her hair._

Nudge: So, are you free this Friday?

Waiter: No.

Nudge: Haha. Omg, you are soo funny! But, really…

Waiter: No. Get out of my face. Don't you see I'm in a bad mood? GOSH.

_-He stalks off muttering to himself furiously and runs out of the room. Nudge quickly follows and is furious too…_

Nudge: You can't reject ME. IM TOO PRETTY, JERK.

_-Enter. Now Fang is in front of Max's hotel room and is deciding whether to knock or not when Dylan comes out. Fang jumps behind a tree and hides behind it. He looks closely and there seems to be a dress in Dylan's hand also. Dylan knocks on Max's door. Max opens it, looking depressed._

Dylan: Hey Maximum Ride. I have something for YOU.

Max. What. If it's a waste of my time then don't bother…

_-Dylan hands Max a beautiful lavender gown with silk flowers outlining the dress. Max gasps and puts her hands to her mouth, in shock._

Max: For…for… me?

Dylan: All…for you. Just for you, actually. Try it on.

_-Max squeals and slams the door in excitement. But Fang slowly drops down to the ground and looks at the brand new dress, all crumpled up, beside him. He then looks up and sees Dylan staring at him._

Fang: What are you looking at?

Dylan: The dress. Was it for Max?

Fang: Maybe. None of your business.

_-He sAdly glances at the dress again._

Dylan: Hmmm…guess I beat you to it, didn't I?

_-Fang stands up in frustration and punches Dylan in the face when Max comes out of her room. Fang stops just in time and stares at Max. Max looks at Fang, then the crumpled dress, and Dylan's swollen cheek. She understands what has happened._

Max: Fang…I…

- _ But, just then Maya comes out adding more drama. Maya runs over to Fang and hugs him._

Dylan: Okay, Max. You decide who you're going to dance with tonight. Me or Fang?

_-And sudden memories begin to flash through Max's mind and she feels overwhelmed all of a sudden. Her and Fang…perfect. But Fang had left her and betrayed her. This was her chance to make his heart cry in pain just like he did to Max's heart._

Max: Dylan.

_-She looks away in sudden shame and fat tears begin rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, she feels a sudden urge to just go somewhere that wasn't here. But it was like her feet were glued to the ground and she stood there staring at the floor trying not to look into Fang's eyes. A long five minutes passed by as everyone stood there awkwardly trying not to look each other in the face. No one knew what to say to break the tension. It was Maya who finally did. And it wasn't good. Things had just gotten worse._

Maya: Hey Fang. Is that dress for me?

_-She picked up the wrinkled dress and began smoothing the wrinkles out._

Dylan: Actually, the dress was intended for…

_-Fang sharply cuts him off._

Fang: Yeah.

Maya: OMG. THANKYOUTHANKYOUU SO EFFING MUCH. I LOVE THE COLOR TURQUOISE AND I BET IT'LL LOOK JUST PERFECT.

_-Maya jumps up and down in excitement and rushes to go change. The door slams right behind her and Max starts to cry more, silently. Now the lavender gown has stained tears on it. Dylan grabs Max's hand and gently holds it._

Dylan: Max, the party's starting in five minutes. Let's get on down there.

- _Then he slowly walks her to the elevator. Fang doesn't know whether to jump on the elevator and ride with them or wait for Maya. But, as he say Dylan wiping her tears with his hand, he felt the sudden anger surging through him again. He wanted to prove Max that he didn't need her, he was fine. He would make her jealous by dancing with Maya the whole night. Then Maya came out, stunning. Fang only glanced at her as they walked to the party together. All he needed to do was make Max jealous._

Maya: We totally match! I like, love the dress! Seriously!

_-Fang silently nods. He opens the door to the ballroom when he spots Finnick DJying. He doesn't see Max yet. So he walks more inside when he saw her. With him. Max and Dylan were slow- dancing together. Then he saw Dylan kiss her cheek once. Max then put her head on Dylan's shoulder. Fang really wanted to punch someone right now. But, he had to stick to the plan. He began to slow dance with Maya. But, he was closely keeping an eye on Dylan the whole time. The light dims a little and Fang goes a little more closely when he sees Dylan kiss Max. Fang cringes and his hands ball up to fists. Then he sees Max pulling away. But he couldn't handle it any longer._

Fang: Screw the plan. I'm going in.

_-Then he runs in and pulls the two apart. He kicks Dylan all the way to the other side of the room and puts Max to the side. He forcefully grabs her and flies with her outside._

Max: Let go of ME. NOW. JUST LET GO.

_-Max desperately tries to pull away in anger, but that causes Fang to just hold her tighter. He pulls her closer until Max's lips are 2 cm. away from Fang's lips. Their eyes lock just in time. They stay like that for a few minutes when it starts to rain lightly. Max is about to break free when Fang pulls her toward him again and their lips meet. They stay like that until Fang gently pulls away and looks Max straight in the eyes._

Fang: I love you Max and I always will.

_-Then right on cue, it begins to rain much harder and Max is crying her eyes out. She wanted to believe that it was a lie, Fang loved Maya, everything was fake, Fang left her, betrayed her…but he loved her. He said it himself. But, Max just cried harder, now completely soaked under the rain. She looked up and saw no one in sight. She flew down to the hotel and stood there, in complete silence. Then she hears a beautiful melody coming from somewhere on the first floor. The melody seems familiar, but is not quite sure until she reaches the room and goes in. That's when her heart dead stopped because she knew the melody. It was what Fang would sing when there was a huge problem going on, and the melody soothed her. But this time, there was words to the song and she sat down in a nearby chair, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her. The only thing she saw at the moment was Fang. And he sang her this._

Fang: This song goes out to Max. Hope you all enjoy.

_-Then Fang puts a leather strap that is attached to a guitar around his neck and begins playing._

Fang: We've grown up together,

Through countless memories,

Some bad, some weird, some funny.

Time passed by and by, and our friendship has changed none the less.

But that's okay because…

One thing I'll never forget,

Is the memories we had together.

And one thing I'll always keep is just the happy memories.

I love you, Max.

_-Max smiles and cries. But this time the tears are not tears of pain, but pure joy and happiness._

END OF CHAPTER 3.

**HATED IT?**

**LOVED IT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hunger Games Meets With Maximum Ride…Ch. 4

_-Enter. Setting is Katniss and Peeta's hotel room. Peeta is frantically rocking the baby back and forth while Finnick is struggling with a baby diaper. The baby is crying loudly. Peeta sets the baby down and takes the baby diaper from Finnick and slaps him with it. Both are now struggling to open the baby diaper and change Tara's diaper._

Peeta: How the hell are we supposed to do this?

Finnick: Don't look at me! She's your daughter, fool!

Peeta: Well, Annie's eight months pregnant smart guy! You need to learn how to change a diaper!

Finnick: Hey! Katniss gave birth BLONDIE. THAT'S RIGHT. I JUST CALLED YOU BLOND. DUMB BLONDS. THEY DON'T GET ANYTHING ANYMORE.

Peeta: Don't call me that Medusa! OH, YEAH BUDDY BOY, MEDUSA. HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?

Finnick: Medusa? Oh, that draws the line!

_-Finnick punches Peeta hard in the stomach and Peeta kicks him back. Then they completely forget about poor little Tara and beat each other up. Then Tara starts bawling and Nudge and Angel suddenly barge through the door. The party is over now so Nudge is wearing dark blue skinny jeans, paired with long brunette Ugg boots, and an aeropostale sweatshirt. Her hair is in a messy bun. Angel is wearing some black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt that has a giant red heart in the middle, and some pink converses to match it all up. Angel has her hair tightly pulled back into a ponytail._

Nudge: Oh my gosh. Are you OKAY?

Finnick and Peeta: Yeah, we're fine.

Nudge: I was talking about the baby, you dumb-butts.

_-Nudge reaches over and picks Tara to soothe her. Angel coos to the baby and the baby starts to calm down, now smiling. Then Katniss runs in with baby formula in one hand, and a bottle in the other. She looks at Peeta's bleeding lips and Finnick's bruised eye._

Peeta and Finnick: He…I…We're sorry.

_-Katniss sighs deeply and brings the baby to her arms and feeds the baby. Tara is gurgling now and is smiling with happiness._

Katniss: Thanks for the help, Nudge and Angel.

Nudge and Angel: No chiz.

Katniss: No, I mean really. Would you like to st-?

_-Just then, Iggy and Gazzy burst in the hotel room, their eyes are wild and they look frantic._

Iggy: IS EVERYONE OKAY?

Gazzy: Yeah, we heard screaming, then punching, and Tara crying her head off!

Iggy: It sounded just like the sound effects in those movies!

_-Everyone looks around at each other and starts to laugh, except for Iggy and Gazzy. They are looking around clueless, not in on the joke._

Gazzy: Dudes, what's so funny?

Iggy: Obviously, they're hiding something from us…

_-This makes everyone crack up even more and Nudge and Angel are on the ground laughing their heads off, while Peeta is clutching his stomach and is shaking from all the laughter. Iggy and Gazzy suspiciously look around at each other and then walk out._

Katniss: Well, that was just hilarious.

Peeta: Nudge, Angel… you guys should go on to your rooms now and get some sleep because you know we have enough company here and the baby needs to get some sleep too. So, head on down~!

_-Peeta slowly pushes both girls toward the door and then slams the door on their faces. Then he turns around and faces Finnick. Peeta taps his foot angrily and points a finger toward the door._

Peeta: You too, buddy boy. We need to get some rest.

Finnick: Hah~! NO. IM STAYING HERE.

Peeta: No way. Get out.

Finnick: Why should I?

Peeta: Just get out, you dooschbag.

Finnick: I will not. Unless you give me five dollars.

Peeta: What? What in the world do you need five dollars for?

Finnick: … something.

Peeta: I don't even want to know. Here. Now get out.

_-Peeta gets a crumpled five dollar bill from his wallet and hands it to Finnick. Finnick is in joy and rushes out the door. Peeta then lies down on the bed, tired._

Peeta: Aah, peace at last. Ehh, Katniss?

Katniss: Oh, no you don't. You're going to give Tara a bath.

_-Peeta then shoots an evil look at Katniss and then turns the other way. He pretends to snore, but Katniss knows he's not sleeping yet._

Katniss: MEN THESE DAYS. YOU JUST CANT GET THEIR LAZY BUTTS TO WORK.

- _Peeta then straightens up and takes Tara from Katniss' arms. He then turns on the water in the bathtub and lets it run for five minutes. After ten minutes, Tara comes out, freshly dressed in her pajamas. Then Peeta turns off the lights and everyone goes to bed. All is silent, except downstairs…._

_-Enter. Max is inside her hotel room, in bed. She is dressed in a sky blue sweatshirt, dark blue Hollister sweatpants, and is listening to music on her ipod. She is trying to forget about what happened and concentrate on something else. Then Nudge comes out of the bathroom, smiling. She sits next to Max, cross- legged and turns off Max's iPod._

Max: What'd you do that for?

Nudge: C'mon. I know you liked the song that Fang played for you today. Admit it.

Max: Ehh…

_-Then she puts her earphones back into her ears and turns on her iPod again, trying to refocus herself. But this time, Nudge jerks the earphones from Max's ears and sits on the iPod so Max can't listen to it._

Nudge: Well… admit it.

_-Max then turns off the lights and tries to go to sleep except the bright light coming from Nudge's cellphone is blinding her from sleeping._

Max: Stop texting your snobby friends.

Nudge: They are so not snobby. I don't know what you're talking about. They just love clothes like I do!

Max: Oh, please…

_-Then she turns around again. But this time, there is a knock on the door. Nudge rushes to the door before Max and looks through the peephole. She turns around and winks. Max turns on the light to get a better look and sees that it is Fang. She opens the door._

Fang: Were you sleeping?

Max: Yeah.

Fang: Sorry…

_-There is an awkward silence for a few moments and then Fang reaches over to Max and pulls a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

Fang: I just wanted to tell you those words were true. You know, the lyrics?

Max: Okay…

Fang: I really do love you Max, it's just… so complicated.

_-He stares off into space and then gets something behind his back. It is a small bag._

Fang: Here. Open it when you get inside. Good night, Max.

_-Then he walks away slowly, and Max closes the door. She sets the bag on the table and looks inside. There is a red rose attached to a piece of paper. She opens it and inside is a letter. Nudge looks over her shoulder and begins to read it._

Nudge: Dear Max, I'm sorry. For all the things that I did to you especially how I just left you and the flock. You probably felt really lonely to start with, and I left you, brokenhearted. But you pulled through and gave the flock all you had. I admire that about you. Really. And I guess I just want to ask for forgiveness. For you to forgive me. I mean, you really shouldn't. Because I was such a jerk. But if you will, that would just be fine. And Max, I love you. In fact, I think I never will stop loving you. Love, Fang.

_-Nudge screams in delight and hugs Max. Max turns bright red and is silently crying._

Nudge: He said, Love, Fang! Oh my gosh. This is BIG. I HAVE TO TELL ANGEL. AND EVERYONE ELSE.

_-Then Nudge rambles on about how theyre perfect for each other. The time is midnight and Nudge is asleep. Max pulls the covers over her and turns off the lights. She sleeps, content._

END OF CHAPTER FOUR.

DO YOU THINK MAX IS GOING TO FORGIVE FANG? OR NOT.

AND WHAT ABOUT DYLAN? WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE?

AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ;) FIND OUT IN CHAPTER FIVE.

**AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORYYY. :)- TELL ME HOW YOU FELT.**

**AND BIG CREDITS GOES OUT TO MY OTHER WRITER MOCKINGJAYFLYING. **

**READ HER STORIES CUZ THEYRE SO FREAKING GOOD.**

**SERIOUSLY.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hunger Games Meets with Maximum Ride…Ch. 5

_-Nudge is packing her suitcases because tomorrow the flock and Finnick, Katniss, Peeta, and the baby Tara are leaving. Max, Angel, Gazzy, and everyone else are eating breakfast downstairs in the main lobby. Nudge has already eaten. Nudge blasts her ipod up to full volume so LOUD so she won't be distracted. Iggy enters her room because he's finished eating._

Iggy: Hey Nudge.

_-Nudge proceeds to sing and shake her butt to Iggy._

Nudge: You had it all, The day you told me, you want me! I had it all, but then you fooled me, fooled me completely!

_-Iggy chuckles and stares at Nudge._

Iggy: Nudge?

Nudge: Yeah, I felt so stupid, I gave you all my attention. But the way you played me, exposed your true intentions!

Iggy: Nudge?

_-Iggy is laughing now and mimicking Nudge behind her back._

Nudge: Yeah, one day-ay-ay, I'll have you begging on your knees for me! Yeah, one day-ay-ay, I'll have you crawling like a centipede!

_-Iggy then goes behind Nudge and grabs her shoulders in surprise!_

Nudge: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

_-Iggy bursts out laughing and falls to the ground. Nudge then takes out her earbuds and glares at Iggy from a distance. She then ties her hair in a messy bun and puts her hands to her hips, giving Iggy a glare once more._

Nudge: I'm totally glaring at you Iggy! That was soo unfunny! I was just getting to the good part! Gosh!

Iggy: Pwahaha, I'm sorry…

Nudge: You should be.

Iggy: You have a pretty voice though. Really.

_-Nudge blushes a bit and flashes Iggy a wide smile._

Nudge: Pssh… I was born with talent. You know, I…

_-Then the song "Friday" by Rebecca Black blasts from Nudge's back pocket of her faded blue jeans and Nudge whips out her cellphone and texts someone in supersonic speed. Then she stuffs her phone back into her pocket and turns to Iggy._

Iggy: Who were you texting?

Nudge: My friend Cassandra. She asked if she could over right now and go shopping with me for shoes.

Iggy: Oh. You're not interested in going to the movies today?

Nudge: No. There are no good movies around and you're BLIND. How in the world would you watch a movie?

Iggy: So, you're just presuming that I can't do anything I want in this freaking insane world because I'm blind? You know what? I was going to ask you out to a movie, but it seems like a bad choice. I mean after all, you want to skip around the mall with your blonde friend.

Nudge: FYI, Cassandra is a total brunette, get your facts right.

Iggy: You know what? That's fine. I'll just go to the movies with Britt!

Nudge: Who's this Brittany?

Iggy: A girl I went to school with… we're really CLOSE.

Nudge: Uh, like I care? I need to go change anyway into a cute outfit. Have fun with your girlfriend!

_-Iggy pulls out his cellphone and pretends to call Brittany, but in truth, there is NO Brittany. He looks at Nudge picking her outfit and stares at her. Nudge turns around and sees that Iggy is still sitting on her bed._

Nudge: Are'nt you going to meet your girlfriend?

Iggy: Oh, umm, yeah. I'm probably going to be late, so bye.

_-Iggy slams the door behind him and rushes to the lobby and runs into Fang and Dylan._

Fang: Woah woah woah. Where are you going?

Dylan: Going out to meet someone?

Iggy: Dudes I need help with getting a girl like in fifteen minutes before Nudge comes down! Please!

Dylan: Wait, what?

Fang: To make you look like you have a girl, but in reality you don't. You just want to make Nudge jealous by hitting on this chick. Right?

Dylan: Dude. How do you know this?

Fang: The flock's like my family… Anyway, Iggy, man, we'll help you out.

Iggy: All right.

_-Fang and Dylan run off in opposite directions looking for a girl. Meanwhile, Max comes over and sees that Iggy is pacing back and forth, nervously._

Max: What's wrong?

Iggy: Oh, uhh, nothing.

Max: Hah. Sure. Like I really believe you.

_-Max looks back and Nudge is coming down with her pink duffel suitcase in one hand and Prada sunglasses in the other. Angel is chatting with Nudge and both are coming in Iggy's direction._

Iggy: Oh crap. Shes coming this way, is'nt she?

Max: Does she always try to look like a snobby, stuck- up celebrity?

_-Max points at Nudge's outfit. Nudge is wearing a tight, sleeveless hot pink shirt, ripped up dark blue jeans, and some neon green Prada heels. Her hair is tightly pulled back into a ponytail with a big PINK bow on top. She also has big, silver; hoop earrings to show off her outfit more. Nudge slowly walks to Max's direction and waves. Iggy waves back, but then realizes that Nudge was waving to someone behind him. It was a girl with brunette hair in super-flashy clothes just like Nudge._

Nudge: OMG. Cassandra! OVER HERE GIRLFRIEND!

Cassandra: OMG. Nudge! IM COMING!

_-Nudge and Cassandra soon jump up and down, hugging each other in joy and pure bliss. Iggy steps back, watching from a distance. After five minutes of jumping up and down, Nudge steps back and re-applies her lip gloss while Cassandra, fluffs her hair using a shiny hand mirror. Nudge turns around to face Iggy, but her mouth drops in surprise. Iggy turns around to see what the big deal is and opens his mouth wide in shock too._

Nudge: Oh my freak. Who is that?

Iggy: What…misunderstanding…I…

Mystery Girl: The name's Brittany. Britt for short. I'm Iggy's girlfriend.

_-The mystery girl, Brittany, puts her hand on Iggy's shoulder and Iggy melts, from love. Max then turns to Iggy and whispers into his ear._

Max: Who's the girl that looks like she just stepped out of a magazine cover? Is she actually going out with you?

Iggy: I guess…I mean. Yeah. Definitely.

Max: How long?

Iggy: Um…well…

Brittany: For two years.

_-Max continues to give Iggy suspicious glances while all eyes are on this mystery girl, Brittany. Brittany had glossy, straight blond hair that came to her shoulders. She had on a crisp white blouse, buttoned down, a black polo vest with a gold zipper, and tight, skinny jeans that stuck to her legs to define her toned legs. She was also wearing three inch "kill heels" from banana republic that looked like you could kill someone with them. She looked surprisingly familiar to Angel, but Angel just couldn't recall who exactly this girl was. For now._

Brittany: Well, we should get going Iggy. I really want to see the movie, Super Spy…

Iggy: Yeah, definitely. See you guys LATER.

_-Iggy walks off with Brittany happily to the movie theater._

Nudge: Well, that was strange… Let's go shopping now!

Cassandra: WHOO!

_-Cassandra fist pumps into the air and Angel follows on the trip, having nothing to do, but tag along. The girls arrive at the mall and start to go into shops and buy shoes of all varieties. Nudge finally decides on a pair of chunky, white flip flops while Cassandra picks a pair of knee high Converses. Afterwards the girls go out for ice cream at Baskins Robbins 31._

Nudge: What flavor do you want, Angel?

Angel: Umm… Just chocolate, thanks.

Nudge: Okay!

_-While buying the ice cream, it suddenly hits Angel. A flashback of memories from the past. A mutant girl who was drop- dead gorgeous and was on the hunt for Iggy ever since she was born. A girl who worked for Dr. Hans. A girl who was out to kill Iggy and the flock. A girl whose name was Brittany. Angel suddenly fell to the ground in surprise and screamed; her brother was going to die. Angel ran to Nudge's cellphone and quickly dialed Iggy's number._

Nudge: What are you doing with my phone, Angel?

Angel: Iggy! He's in danger! The girl, she's an imposter! OH NOOO.

_-Angel starts to cry in pain and dials his number over and over again. But the phone only goes to his voice message._

Nudge: Oh my god. Don't tell me. She wants to kill off the flock too, doesn't she? DOESN'T SHE?

_-Nudge grabs Angel's hand and flies outside, causing chaos. They fly to the movie theater near the hotel where they stayed at and asked for the movie theater that played Super Spy. They go inside the theater, but there is nothing. Nudge is now crying too and grabs the nearest movie attendant cleaning the remnants of scattered popcorn on the ground._

Nudge: Did the movie end already?

Movie Attendant Guy: Actually, NO. Everyone just ran out in the middle of the movie because apparently, the movie screen just went blank and everything.

Nudge: Is there anything anyone left here?

Movie Attendant Guy: Well, I did see a jacket somewhere over there in the back row…

_-Movie Attendant Guy points over to the back row and Nudge runs over. There's a striped blue and black jacket that looks strangely familiar. Angel comes over._

Angel: That's …Iggy's jacket.

_-Nudge turns around and steps in a red liquid substance. She looks closer and realizes that it is blood. Nudge falls to her knees and starts to cry, hysterically along with Angel. Suddenly the movie theater goes black._

Movie Attendant Guy: What the…?

_-Then there is a scream and the lights flash back on. But this time, the movie attendant guy in front of them is gone and the jacket also._

END OF CHAPTER FIVE.

ISN'T THAT SUCH A CLIFFHANGER? YOU KNOW IT.

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, PLEASE READ ONN.**

**FOR NOW. IM STILL NOT QUITE SURE WHAT TO DO WITH CHAPTER SIX...**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO IGGY.**

**AND WHAT COUPLES SHOULD GET TOGETHER.**

**THANKS 3**


End file.
